Namikaze Jinora
Character First Name: : Jinora Character Last Name: : Namikaze IMVU Username: : NamikazeJinora Age: : 25 Years '' Date of Birth: : ''October, 10, 70 AJW Gender: : Female Affiliation: : Iwagakure Height: : 5 ft 9 in Weight: : 124 lbs Blood Type: : B'' Occupation: : ''Yondaime Tsuchikage Scars & Tattoos: Tattoo: : Floral Vine: A simple lined vine with bloomed roses located on the left side starting from her ribcage to her waist. : Flying Thundergod Dagger: A small image of the Flying Thunder God dagger is located on the middle of her back aligned with her spine with the point of the dagger pointing downwards. The tattoo is no longer functional and is now just a sentimental marking of Jinora's family and background. : Written Text Tattoo: One is located on her back, the second on the inner part of her upper right arm. Both tattoos are written in a free-style calligraphy text. The tattoos are difficult to read but they are words that Jinora had encountered in her lifetime, almost her philosophy on her view of life. '' Relationship Status: ''Single Personality & Behaviour: : Jinora can easily give off the wrong impression, She posesses a hard exterior where she can come across as imtimidating to many strangers, or even to those who do not know her too well. Jinora is a very independent, headstrong, and firey individual but is capable of being very compassionate to those she cares deeply about. Much like her first chakra affinity of the element of Fire, her firey headstrong temper, impulsive attitude, sarcastic, and her sharp tongue is well balanced out with her surprisingly level headed personality which is the main factor of keeping her out of the majority of conflicts and even drives her to be the peacemaker for conflicts that dont involve her. Though her firey side consists of very harsh personality traits, it is the flame that fuels her motivation and ambitious attitude to conquer any obstacles that block her path to success. As a contrast to her more harsher side, her personality also consists of a softer and more caring side that is the complete opposite of her first impressions. Jinora considers friendships, goals, and memories to be her most precious non-materialistic posessions as all three mean alot to her than she would admit to. Jinora's more softer side is resembled by her second Chakra Nature of Wind. Although currently her second chakra nature is unknown to everyone, her personality reflects greatly on her chakra natures. Her softer side is more exposed within her group of friends and teammates as she considers them to be the reason for her happiness in life. An interestiong fact is that Jinora finds herself able to figure out other's emotions rather easily, however when it comes to figuring out one's emotions for her own sake, she often appears aloof and oblivious. Bloodline/Clan/Family : Namikaze Family Ninja Class: : Tsuchikage - Kunoichi First Elemental Nature: : Fire Second Elemental Nature: : Wind Summon: : Fox Summon - Rokunne "Roko" Weapon of choice: : Flying Thunder God Dagger(s) Strengths: : Taijutsu, Speed Weaknesses: : Strength, Genjutsu Weapons Inventory: : Maximum capacity at: : Genin (50 pieces) : Chuunin (60 pieces). : Jounin (70 pieces) : Kage (80 pieces). : Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 14 Kunai : Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 : Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 : Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 : Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 6 Flying Thundergod Daggers : Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): : Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): : Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 0 : Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): 0 : Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): 0 : Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Smoke Bombs : Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Flash Bombs : Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Soldier Pill : Total: 78 / 80 Jutsu List: Ninjutsu : Clone Technique : E Rank : Body Replacement Technique : E Rank : Transformation Technique : E Rank : Rope Escape Technique : E Rank : Generic Sealing Technique : D Rank : Running Fire : C Rank : Flame Bullet : C Rank : Dragon Fire Technique : C Rank : Fireball Technique : C Rank : Flying Thunder God Technique : A Rank '' : ''Rasengan : A Rank : (TBA) Taijutsu : Cherry Blossom Impact : C Rank : Burning Blossom: C Rank (Element related) : Open Palm Style (User dependant) Genjutsu : Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution : Medical Ninjutsu: : Diagnosis I : D Rank : Diagnosis II: C Rank : Cleanse Technique : D Rank : Extraction : B Rank : Bandaging : D Rank : Oxygen Supply: C Rank : Heat Seeker : C Rank : Blood Coagulation : B Rank : Poison Removal : C Rank : '' Blood Transfusion Skill: C Rank'' : Mystical Palm Technique : B Rank : Bone Healer : B Rank Allies: : Iwagakure Rivals: : ''--'' Background Information: : Jinora was born during the fall season of Iwagakure. she had shown a considerable amount of interest in the lifestyle of a nin while growing up, Her parents, unlike her were from other countries and had decided to settle in Iwagakure, Two years after Jinora was born, her parents had a second daughter named Soudai.They had decided that Iwagakure would be the most ideal place to raise their children, a place where many people would pass through providing knowledge of experience all while protected by the village's strong defence. Growing up she had always picked out a wide variety of books, The history of Iwagakure, history of other countries, the great shinobi wars.. anything that she was able to get her hands on, however her favorites were always fairytales. During Jinora's childhood, She had once picked up a book about summons, the idea of an animal companion who would be at her side and fight with her when necessary had amazed her how humans and animals were capable on working together to fight battles.. After only a couple of books on Summoning, without consultation Jinora had attempted her first summoning. It appeared to have been going right but failed at the end with no results, It was only later on where she was taken to the world of the summon animal closest to her affinity.. the Foxes. In the end Jinora had returned home with a small white and red cub in her arms and without a portion of her lifespan, which she gave up when signing the contract with foxes. it was a common sight to see her training herself while accompanied by a small peculiar looking white and red fox that followed her everywhere. The two were inseperable, if the fox was seen, Jinora was never too ar behind. During her days as a genin, Jinora had always trained wiith strong determination to improve herself and futhur the dream of becoming the best kunoichi. Growing up to have admired both her shinobi parents she has always aimed to make them proud of her each and everyday with her achievements, her determination, and her ability to pick up on things quickly. Growing up Jinora had never felt the need of a rival or creating enemies and had managed to maintain a friendly relationship or acquaintance with the majority but was always taken aback by those who provided and polluted her thoughts with doubt. It wasnt until later on during the chunnin exams where the doubt of others along with her self doubt was washed away as Jinora had managed to win the Chuunin exam along with her teammates. After recieveing the Chuunin promotion, her father had kept his promise on finally teaching her the two techniques he was well known for, Rasengan and the Flying Thundergod Technique. Jinora and her father then took a two and a half year long journey exploring the vast shinobi world visiting different villages and witnessing the diferent landscapes, people, cultures.. and more importantly the different specializations of the shinobis in each individual region. During the years away from Iwagakure she had spent day to night training the techniques as her father would quietly sit back and observe her training while writing his book. Once the two and a half years were over, the two returned back to Iwagakure, back home to her mother and sister. Once returning, Jinora was promoted to Jounin and began working with her own team, sharing the knowledge and care she had recieved from her own sensei. Shortly after returning, her father had left Iwagakure again to go off traveling for inspiration for the book he was writing. Growing lonely her mother had left Iwagakure as well wanting to return to Kumogakure, where she was born leaving both Jinora and Soudai in Iwagakure. Since the departure of both parents, Jinora couldnt help but feel the pains of disappointment at the fact that both parents had walked out on them, Without hearing much of anything from both parents, and without knowing if they were still alive Jinora and Soudai's relationship had grown closer as Jinora finds herself depending on her sister for family-support. At the age of 25, with the treat of the returning tailed beasts, Jinora became Fourth Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, 70 years after the 4th great shinobi war. '' Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: '''Special Events:' Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Category:Iwagakure Category:People